Many cloud solutions provide dynamic provisioning of creating a new process virtual machine when a cluster in a cloud cannot handle a load assigned to the cluster. A process virtual machine is an abstract computing machine that provides a platform-independent programming environment that abstracts away details of underlying hardware or operating system and allows a program to execute in the same way on any platform. One example process virtual machine is a Java™ virtual machine (JVM). In the case of process virtual machines, it may be sufficient to start a new process virtual machine with a new node in the cloud. In order to dynamically handle different loads, a new process virtual machine may be created on the same machine (or in a different machine), or an existing process virtual machine may be destroyed.
Currently, in order to create a new process virtual machine, an application executing in the existing process virtual machine is stopped and a application in the new process virtual machine is initialized with new configuration settings and system resources.